Tócate
by Zarite
Summary: A una chica le pone que su novio se masturbe delante de ella. ¿Verdad? Es decir, a cualquier chica le pondría, le calentaría o más sinónimos que su pareja se masturbara delante de ella pensando en ella, corriéndose por ella…


_Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenecen._

**T**ócate.

* * *

A una chica le pone que su novio se masturbe delante de ella. ¿Verdad? Es decir, a cualquier chica le pondría, le calentaría o más sinónimos que su pareja se masturbara delante de ella pensando en ella, corriéndose por ella…

¿Entonces porque ella se fue cuando le dijo que se masturbara delante de él?

Hibari frunció las cejas y recargo su espalda en el respaldo de la silla de su oficina.

No entendía muy bien a Haru Miura. Era su pareja―eso quería creer él, porque no era muy afianzado a tener parejas―por más de dos años. A él no le gustaba al principio, a nadie le gustaría tener que escuchar a una joven hablando en tercera persona y que siempre, siempre, hablara de lo terriblemente _guay _que era Tsuna-san.

El momento que la conoció espero, deseo, anhelo, que jamás se cruzara en su camino, pero maldita sea Dios―tenía que ser Dios por ponerlo en esa situación―la metió en su camino. Con esos ojos grandes llorosos, con esa boca tensa gritando contra _él_. Oh si, él.

Lo más curioso del caso es que Hibari pudo haberla apartado de su camino con un empujón pero se entretuvo en los insultos que le decía la mujer.

Un _idiota_, _maldito idiota_ o un _súper idiota_ era entretenido escuchar de la boca de la herbívora. Nadie le había hablado de esa forma tan… estúpida. Pero Hibari solo cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho y alzó una fina ceja en alto.

Luego… era tan jodidamente bochornoso hasta para él. Prefirió no recordar y solo centrarse en el tema.

Haru y la masturbación.

Joder, si lo ponía todo junto parecía una película mala de porno que protagonizaba la chica.

De reojo vio las flores del árbol de Sakura que se veían de su ventana, soltó un suspiro y luego cerro los ojos.

Haru tenía las mejillas sonrojadas mientras él mordía el cuello, apretaba con los dedos los glúteos y movía las caderas rozando su hombría contra los muslos de la mujer. Empezó bajando el tirante de la blusa verde, movió con más frenesí las caderas y mordió con más fuerza el cuello.

―K-Kyoya… ―sollozo Haru, él gruño y apreso con fuerza el glúteo derecho. Se apartó de ella para verla con claridad. Lo que vio le gusto, porque en ese estado la había dejado después de solo besarle.

Su rostro era cubierto por un sonrojo notorio, sus labios estaban entreabiertos, sus piernas separas y veía claramente el tirante del sujetador negro del hombro derecho.

No supo que le llevo a decir esas palabras, pero una imagen de ella desnuda y tocándose llego a su cerebro. Eran tan excitante.

―Tócate―ordeno, las facciones casi idiotas de Haru se borraron, miro con ojos abiertos de par en par al hombre.

― ¿Q-Qué?

Ah, hasta ese tartamudeo endurecía su miembro. Hibari frunció las cejas y volvió a repetir.

―Tócate, Haru. Hazlo.

Miura Haru se subió con rapidez el tirante de la blusa verde y se levantó, saliendo corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo desapareció de la vista del prefecto.

Hibario abrió los ojos y miro con enfado su entrepierna. Era _su_ culpa. Chistando la lengua maldijo en silencio el lívido.

Un toque. Hibari alzó la mirada a la puerta y miro fijamente.

― ¿Quién? ―gruño irritado. La puerta se abrió y de ella apareció el pequeño cuerpo de Haru. Él frunció unos milímetros más las cejas de forma confundida.

― ¿Kyouya? ―pregunto Haru.

― ¿Qué?

Haru se movió incomoda de su sitio y jugueteo con el filo de su camiseta negra.

―Perdona lo de ayer.

Hibari relajo las cejas y alzo una.

―Fue estúpido irme así.

Kyouya bajo la cabeza a un lado analizándola. Queriendo ver el truco. Cuando no encontró nada suspiro y negó.

―No importa―resto importancia negando suavemente con la cabeza y un encogimiento de hombros. Haru sonrió nerviosa y soltó una tos. ―Suéltalo―murmuro secamente el prefecto.

Haru bajo los ojos al suelo y se movió a su lado, toco con su mano pequeña su hombro y él cerro los ojos. Relajante.

―Lo hare―susurro suavemente Haru contra su oreja. Hibari abrió los ojos grises fijándolo en los ojos oscuros de Haru. Sus labios temblaron ligeramente y luego negó.

―Si no quieres hacerlo no te obligare. ―murmuro con voz ronca, estrecho más el cuerpo pequeño de la mujer a su lado y puso su boca en su cuello.

―Quiero hacerlo…―jadeo Miura moviéndose a su lado, se sentó en sus piernas y una sonrisa juguetona se posó en sus labios.

―… Hazlo aquí. Ahora. ―demando luego de recibir una afirmativa después de preguntar si en verdad quería hacerlo. Miura se ruborizo y luego asintió.

― ¿Dónde?

Mierda, era cierto. ¿Por qué coño no había una cama en su oficina? Mañana traería una y la pondría a la vista de todos si fuese necesario.

―Encima del escritorio. ―susurro acariciando las caderas de la mujer.

― ¿Y los papeles? ―pregunto Haru frunciendo los labios, Hibari mascullo algo.

―A la mierda los papeles.

Haru soltó una risita ahogada, mientras que él se levantó con ella en brazos y sus piernas firmes en su cintura, la cogió con una mano con firmeza y con la otra tiro los papeles al suelo.

―Hazlo. ―murmuro de nuevo sentándola en la mesa ahora ya despejada de papeles. Ella se movió un poco y abrió ligeramente las piernas mostrando unas bragas azules, el entrecerró los ojos. Le caía bien esa falda gris. Con eso era más fácil que ella…

―Kyouya-san, necesitamos los papeles que firmo para… ―la voz calló en seco cuando sus ojos impactaron con la escena.

―Kusakabe. ―gruño Hibari mirándolo con furia, el pobre hombre, casi se podría decir ya,_ persona-que-moriría-en-menos-de-dos-segundos_ miro a Hibari y luego a Haru. Su rostro se enrojeció y llevo una mano a su nuca.

―L-Lo siento Kyouya-san… ―empezó a disculparse, pero el grito de Haru lo calló. Ambos hombres la miraron. Miura se levantó de la mesa y se bajó la falda, acomodo su ropa con un furioso rubor en las mejillas y luego salió por la puerta, dando de paso, un empujón al otro hombre.

Hibari alzó una ceja mientras veía desaparecer la figura de Haru en un parpadeo. Alzó la barbilla y _sonrió_ a Kusakabe que se había puesto pálido como la leche.

―Y-Yo…

― ¡Te morderé hasta la muerte!


End file.
